


teal

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: something i wrote for the prompt "teal"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	teal

“Are your eyes teal?”

Louis choked out a laugh and turned to look at Harry, who was sleepily frowning at him.

“What?”

“Your eyes. The color. Teal?”

“I don’t know.”

“They’re your eyes. How do you not know?” Harry’s eyes were closed but he was still frowning a little at him.

“Harry, you’re exhausted. Let’s talk about this in the morning.”

“No, I…” Harry opened his eyes and sat up. “I need to know, I need to write it down.”

“What are you talking about?”

“For my next music video! I want the outfit to be the color of your eyes.” He paused. “If that’s okay.”

Louis couldn’t help it and laughed again.

“What?” Harry pouted.

“I just…” Louis shook his head. It was fucking one in the morning and they were both half asleep, and Harry wanted to figure out the color of an outfit for a music video. He wanted to think that it was ridiculous, but Louis was too far gone for Harry to think that. It was endearing. The way Harry seemed to think this was a perfectly good time to decide this, instead of going to bed.

“Okay, fine.” He turned to Harry, who snapped open his eyes again from where he had been falling asleep again. “Take a look.”

Harry inched forward to peer into Louis’s eyes. “Hm.” He leaned forward to kiss Louis.

“Are they teal?”

“They’re beautiful.”

Louis shook his head and kissed Harry.

Harry jotted something down in the notes app of his phone, then tossed it aside.

“Don’t you need to-”

Louis was cut off as Harry kissed him hard.

“Nah. I’ll do it later.”

“We should probably go to bed,” Louis murmured.

“Don’t wanna get up.”

Louis felt like he should insist they get up from where they were on the couch, but he was exhausted too and Harry was curled into him, he had given up on trying to stay up and was almost asleep against Louis.

So Louis closed his eyes and thought about how…intimate? It was that Harry wanted to match his outfit to Louis’s eyes. It felt so close, and if it had been anyone else he would have made so much fun of them and thought it was fucking weird, but the fact that Harry wanted to do it made him feel…raw? Open?

It was such a detail of himself, to translate to clothes for Harry to wear…it felt close. Different. Words couldn’t describe. He couldn’t even figure out how it really made him feel, besides so much love for Harry.

“Lou, go to sleep,” Harry mumbled. “What are you even thinking about?”

“You. The fact that you wanna make your clothes my eye color.”

“I love your eyes,” Harry murmured. “Their color…it’s so pretty. Could look at them forever. When I’m not asleep.”

Louis laughed softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry yawned, pressing closer to Louis. “Now go to sleep.”

He did, eventually.


End file.
